


Phan Smut Drabbles

by YoutubeAndSatan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: And some turned out kind of nice so here they are lmao, Basically I'm doing a smut war with someone and I'm phan trash, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drabble, Drabbles, Handcuffs, Joke turned to sex, M/M, PWP, Shorts, Smut, So much smut, World's best daddy mug, dom!Phil, power bottom dan, the literal definition of PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoutubeAndSatan/pseuds/YoutubeAndSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few very short phan drabbles I'm writing for a smut war. Putting them up here for you all to enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THESE ARE VERY, VERY SHORT. Although I do have one Phanfic in progress. Comment if you want to see it :D

_**BONDAGE** _

Dan struggled against the ropes that were wrapped intricately around his limbs. The silky material rubbed into his wrists, a burning pain rising where his restraints had rubbed his flesh raw. It was painful, some might even say beyond so. It felt like it was tearing into his skin, keeping him from moving any more than a millimeter-

But he loved it.

Phil knew that- always whispering filth into his ear as he tied the complex knots, Arranging his submissive like the piece of art he was.

 


	2. Dirty Talk

**_DIRTY TALK_ **

Phil didn't expect to be in a changing room receiving a handjob from Dan, let alone be in a changing room, getting a handjob from Dan, with a pair of boxers shoved into his mouth so he wouldn't make any noise. Dan's hand travelled up and down his shaft expertly, nibbling on his ear.

"You like being bossed around, huh?" He sneered. "Not so much of a Dom now. Here in a changing room, gagged and thrusting your cock into my hand." He smirked as Phil let out a muffled moan. "You like that? You want my pretty little mouth wrapped around your cock?" Phil nodded desperately. Dan chuckled lowly, dropping to his knees and beginning his efforts.

Phil was determined to get him back. He growled, his hand threading in dan's hair as he worked his mouth up and down his thick shaft. He spat the boxers out onto the floor. "Such a nasty little whore- Always need a nice, thick cock in your mouth, huh?" He thrusted into his throat. "You act all tough-" he let out a low moan. "But you're my little cockslut, aren't you, Dan?" He pulled Dan away from his member, a strand of saliva still connecting dan's swollen lips to Phil's dick.

"Yes- Your little cockslut-"


	3. Daddy Kink

_**DADDY KINK** _

It had started as a joke. Dan bought Phil the “World’s best Daddy” mug, knowing the fans would go insane when they saw it. He expected Phil to laugh upon opening the present.  
He didn’t. Phil’s eyes immediately darkened on sight of the word. His small smile extended into a wolfish smirk, and Dan suddenly realized that he certainly wasn’t topping tonight.

“You know, I was going to wait.” Phil finally spoke up, cool and collected despite the fire in his eyes.

“Wait for what-?” Dan chuckled nervously, before adding, “I thought it would be kind of funny-“  
Phil cut him off with a single look. He placed the mug down on the table, before pouncing on Dan, pinning him to the couch. He connected their lips harshly, his intentions clear. When he finally pulled away, leaving Dan breathless- He growled a few words that drove Dan crazy. “Do you want me to fuck you, you dirty boy?”

Dan let out a breathless moan, nodding.

Phil’s hand gripped his chin. “Answer me.”

“Phil, God yes-“

He was cut off by another rough kiss and a snarl from Phil.

“That’s Daddy, to you.”

****


End file.
